cbbcthesparticlemysteryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Harvest
The Harvest is the ninth episode of Series 1 and was originally broadcast on February 28th 2011. Synopsis The Questers are hungry and happen stop at a farming village while Reese sees Muna again. Meanwhile, a tribe of idle girls becomes a problem for the Ranchers. Plot The Questers stop in a small village called Hope but rare to them they're being watched by a boy from a field. Reese goes off to pee and Ami argues about why he can't drive the Sparty Van, prompting Kat to remember to ask Ami if he took his insulin, which he did but he says he'd like a decent meal and Kat realizes he needs a decent meal and they can't find anything that isn't a mix or beans. Sadiq and the others debate about stealing for Ami's sake which some reluctantly agree to do while Ami is told to stay by the van. At the hotel, Jeffrey and Tia are tending to the garden while Liam and Frankie have to market in a large building full of kids barting items such as bread while Frankie stares wistfully at a dreamcatcher while a girl, Flora, watches them. Outside the same girl asks Liam and Frankie for food and after begging, they give her food. Back at the village Reese, Kat and Sadiq are taking corn off cornstalks. Reese has however gone off to explore and Kat and Sadiq try to find her. Reese ends up running and she is quickly followed by Kat and Sadiq. Holly and Jordan are meanwhile in the main village while Reese goes to a rock and sees, the ghost girl, who identifies herself as Muna but since Kat and Sadiq can't see her at all while a group of kids charge towards the trio and surrounds them and starts questioning them but Reese is desprately trying to understand what Muna was saying when a girl, Tamsin comes up and says she can help translate what Muna said, but the boy, Ross is suspicious of them. In the hotel garden, Flora turns up again looking for food and Liam gives her a carrot much to Jeffrey's annoyance and says shes just like a stray dog. It's revealed that the girl isnt on her own and has a tribe too. Back in the village, Jordan and Holly stumble upon a village party thats seemingly abandoned however Holly realizes the village isn't deserted and Holly and Jordan quickly grab what they can from the table and cover it up again and run but they eventually slow down and walk back to the van. Meanwhile Jeffrey is baking a chocolate cake for Tia with Liam and Frankies help. Liam looks at the cake and has an idea. Back at the village, Ami, Jordan and Holly are eating food from the feast they got in the village while Kat, Sadiq and Reese are lead through Tamsin's parents farm while Ross is suspicious. She shows them the kitchen where food is being made. Tamsin leads Reese and Kat off to help translate what Muna said. Kat explains to Tamsim about the Quest. Tamsin digs out a portuguese dictonary and translates what Muna was saying and says she was saying "Please help me, Im trapped between two worlds.". Tamsin also shows Kat and Reese a map of leylines and shows where leylines intersect. Kat, Reese and Sadiq are lead into the village square and proceed to the feast that Holly and Jordan stole from earlier on while Reese, Kat and Sadiq joke around until a boy realizes that the feast has been stolen on. Ross comes in with Sadiq's bags and starts acusing him and Tamsin lets Ross do what he wants with them and locks them up in the chapel and arrests Ami, Holly and Jordan locking them in the chapel with Kat, Sadiq and Reese. Meanwhile Jeffrey is showing Tia her cake which has gone missing. Jeffrey imeadiately guesses Liam and Frankie took it and storms outside where Liam is feeding the tribe of girls who are revealed to be greedy and idle. The girls explain they've eaten the cake and tells the girls to go the hotel entrance. In the chapel, the Questers discussing what could happen to them if they get punished. Everyone meanwhile starts acusing each other until Ross comes in. In the hotel the Ranchers go to the maine entrance to try and solve the problem of the tribe of girls. Back in the village, the Questers are on trial and they try to explain that Ami is diabetic and that he could've died but Tamsin thinks its too much food for one person. While Jeffrey trys telling the girls to grow their own food. In the village Tamsin is angry at the Questers while the Questers try to explain their reasons. The girls in the hotel claim that the Ranchers have loads while they have nothing which Jeffrey doesn't take as a good excuse. After some confering Tamsin and Ross decide to discuss what to do with the Questers. Liam and Frankie finally realize that the tribe of girls are just greedy and lazy, saying that the food isn't just food, its like money for trading with. Back in the village, Tamsin gives the tribe some items and tells them to leave and never return to their village and says if they'd just asked that they would've helped the Questers. Tia and Jeffrey meanwhile discuss what to do about the tribe. The Questers go back to the Sparty van and put the food in the van. Back in the hotel kitchen, Tia and Jeffrey are arguing about the food and cake that Jeffrey baked for Tia but Tia admits its the thought that counts while Tia and Jeffrey have a romantic moment. Kat has meanwhile figured out why Reese can see through wormholes. Kat has realized that Reese can see through wormholes where leylines intersect including at the library and the fairground and they all meet up at the Sparticle Project. The Questers then leave the village while Tamsin watches but she walks away in the opposite direction but turns around to have one last look and finally walks away. Back at the hotel, its revealed that the Ranchers let the tribe of girls stay in the hotel if they help out with the garden to which they agree but after the Summer they have to leave the hotel but Jeffrey isnt keen on the idea at all while he watches them go to the rooms through Frankie's dreamcatcher. Debuts *Flora Goofs Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Series 1 Episodes